


This Side of Paradise

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gay Bar, Genderbending, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Lesbophobia, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, fem!queen, frogerweek2020, it's the diet coke of d/s vibes, king!au, very very light, well not exactly but you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Freddie and Regina both presume to recognize a familiar face in each other, which might make their ''simple, no-strings-attached" hookup a little difficult. But is the other girl they laid eyes on in a dimly-lit club, the person they believe? And if so, is there any way to fix the unfixable?
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 55
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Froger Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyy, Froger Week is here!!! ❤️I know the fem!queen prompt is not due for a few more days, but I was way too excited about this event, so here we go! I was suggested smut and fluff on my tumblr, so this is what I'm doing- and also sprinkling in some angst, because I'm evil. 
> 
> Title is from ''This Side of Paradise" by Hayley Kiyoko.

Some people firmly believed going to a gay bar by yourself was depressive and lonely, but Regina never thought about it that way. In her opinion, if you came with the intent of picking someone up, you had a much bigger chance if you didn’t carry an entire entourage with you. There was no one around to judge her for her choice, or embarrass her in front of a girl whose panties she was currently trying to get inside. She was extroverted, and usually enjoyed company, but tonight, she was a hunter- and a hunter was always in their best element when they were on their own.

She could have lied to herself about coming here to chat up a nice girl, ask her out on a lovely coffee date, and then ride off into the sunset with her- but Regina was nothing, if not perfectly honest with herself; she came here to get laid, nothing more. She was only looking for a casual, no-strings-attached hookup, without the accompanying emotional baggage and the responsibility.

Her eyes skimmed the crowd, taking in the couples making out on the dancefloor, curious girls standing by the side and trying to catch the eye of another, and the sea of slim and curvy bodies pressed up against each other; long hair flowing and tiny skirts flipping, fingers carding through short, masculine hair and teasing the buttons on flannels. Everywhere she looked, she saw the endless, swirling ocean of women, the premise of finding someone lingering hotly in the air-yet, so far, she hasn’t seen anyone that managed to hold up her attention for more than a few seconds.

She leaned back against the wall, raising her bottle of beer to her lips. Many girls have given her the appreciative once over as they passed, and Regina sent them a fleeting smile, a chaste wink here and there. She was aware of her physical attractiveness, she would have been blind to deny she was beautiful. She knew she caught the eye of many in the bar with her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, rosy cheeks and soft pink lips; the angelic face perfectly contradicted by the form-fitting, silver snakeskin dress with the front zipper- easy access, she thought with a cheeky grin when she bought it-, the somewhat sturdy biker boots and the strong ale she kept nursing. She liked playing around with dynamics, mixing the sweet with the rough- it’s what made so many girls and boys fall for her so quickly and so deeply.

Regina raised an eyebrow when a girl, tall and her arms covered in tattoos appeared next to her. The girl gave her a smile, and Regina was about to open her mouth for a good pick-up line, when she realized it was the bartender.

‘’Here.” She said, handing Regina a glass of whiskey. Regina gave a soft laugh, shaking her head.

‘’I’m flattered, but I didn’t order this.” She said, pointing at her half-full bottle. The bartender rolled her eyes with a fond little smile, pushing the glass at Regina more adamantly.

‘’It’s not from me.” She said. Her head jerked towards the counter, where a few people occupied the barstools. ‘’That girl ordered it for you.”

Regina followed her eyes curiously. Most of the time, when she was ordered drinks, it was from girls that were very far from her type- though Regina liked to pretend she didn’t have one, it was actually a blatant lie. There was a very specific kind of girl she was looking for in everyone, but there was always something missing, something just never being quite right. Maybe this time, she will have luck- and after all, it was just a hookup, wasn’t it? (Almost) anyone will do.

Regina’s eyes finally settled on the girl in question, and she gave a soft, appreciating hum. She had to admit, she was quite hot, with long black hair cascading down her shoulders in soft curls, dark skin and big brown eyes staring back at her. There was a unique mix of anxiety and smugness in those eyes, an underlying fear of being rejected by the blonde, and a hint of amusement, knowing the chances of that are quite low.

Regina gave her a smile and a little wink, and the girl smiled back, a little tight-lipped, but with a genuine spark in her eyes that was obvious even from here.

‘’Thanks.” Regina said to the bartender, already in passing as she made her way over to the girl, making sure to put enough emphasis on the way her hips swayed. It clearly worked, because the girl’s eyes settled on them, lingering a bit before turning up to her face again.

The girl was even prettier from up close, and Regina ogled her shamelessly- not like the girl made any effort to hide, putting the goods out on tasteful display, even leaning back on her stool a bit and letting the lapels of her leather jacket slip to reveal more of her.

Regina couldn’t even feel embarrassed as her eyes so obviously glued to the girl’s chest. Regina wasn’t exactly small in that area either, but this girl had breasts in quite an impressive size, barely contained by the leather bustier crop top she was wearing. She seemed to be quite fond of the material, Regina noted as her eyes skipped lower and lower, to the high-heeled ankle booties. The only thing that wasn’t made of leather was her skimpy black skirt, short enough to draw attention to her shapely thighs.

With someone looking like that, they could have been dumb as Hell for what Regina cared, even if she enjoyed a bit of conversation with her casual conquers, just enough to set the mood. Even if she didn’t open her mouth all night to speak- she could open it for other things, though-, Regina would still make it her mission to bed her.

‘’So, whiskey, huh?” Regina asked, finally coming to a halt before the girl. The hint of worry was gone from her eyes, and now she was blinking up at Regina almost sweetly, long lashes fluttering.

‘’I could just sense you have good taste, darling.” She replied, voice light and airy, like a touch of silk brushing against bare skin. A smirk formed at the corners of her lips, painted a deep burgundy color. 

‘’And, considering you came over to me, it seems I was right.”

An amused laugh bubbled up from Regina’s chest at that, and the girl’s smile widened to reveal a pretty prominent overbite for half a second, before she flexed her jaw and shut her lips, hiding her teeth away again.

The laugh died on Regina’s lips, and she felt a pang inside her chest, like someone just poked her straight in the heart with a sharp needle. A strange, inexplicable ache, sizzling like lava from her very core, a repressed memory banging on the tightly shut doors of her conscience, desperately trying to claw itself to the surface. An awfully familiar smile, large front teeth poking out from between lips, muscles pulled tight under the skin in a self-conscious attempt to hide them away. The little quirk reminding her of someone, someone she almost forgot, and yet, at the same time, she was simply unable to, even years later.

Could it be…?

It was as if the girl had read her mind, because she was wearing the same expression as Regina was certain she must be wearing, too, eyes searching and brows knitted together in concentration. She watched Regina’s face for a long moment, truly, deeply regarding her for the first time since she spotted her.

‘’You seem a little familiar.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, and Regina had to lean in closer to hear her over the pumping beat of the club music. That self-conscious little look was back again, with full force now, washing away every ounce of confidence from her face and her voice. ‘’Is there a chance we met somewhere?”

‘’I don’t know.” Regina replied honestly. God, they must have been a sight for the casual observer: both girls so cocky and ready to play, then suddenly collapsing in on themselves like a hastily put-together house of cards. Two cats, that transformed into mice upon facing one another.

‘’What’s your name?” The girl asked, and Regina wasn’t sure what was that tone she could hear in her voice: it was hopeful, maybe? But what was she hoping for? That she knew who Regina was, or didn’t? What was Regina hoping for, after all? That she was the person Regina thought she was, or a complete stranger, just with very similar looks?

‘’Regina.”

The girl looked like someone punched her in the face. She bit down on her lip, smudging some of her lipstick over her teeth. Regina thought it looked a little endearing- it almost made this ridiculously attractive creature appear human.

‘’Oh.” She breathed, eyelashes fluttering quickly as she looked away, down at the drink she was holding in her hands. Slender fingers, with nails painted black, gripped her glass of vodka tonic shakily.

Regina was feeling more and more awkward with the situation. She came here to fuck someone, and a rather nice candidate just invited her to a drink- and now she was standing before her, looking like an idiot. She couldn’t even sit, feet rooted on the spot as her brain short-circuited. She wasn’t prepared for such a surge of emotions tonight, old memories resurfacing- and it appeared as this girl was struggling with something on her own, probably regretting buying Regina that stupid drink.

‘’And what’s yours?” She finally asked, trying to save both of them from further embarrassment- or, might as well be pouring more over them. She could feel her heartbeat picking up, hammering inside her chest as she waited for that familiar name, to confirm what she was fearing and hoping for at the same time…

The girl seemed a little taken aback by the question, clearly so lost in her own head that she forgot Regina’s presence altogether. She shook her head, grasping at reality.

‘’Freddie.” She replied, and Regina let out a huge sigh of relief, ruffling the surface of her liquor in the glass. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to handle such a turmoil tonight, upon hearing that name.

‘’Actually, I don’t know any girl called Freddie.” Regina said, relief obvious in her voice. The girl blinked a few more times, before she smiled again, and Regina found herself loving that smile much more than the conflicted frown on her face.

‘’I guess I just had you mixed up with someone, too.” Freddie told her with a dismissive little wave of her hand, causing a simple, thin silver bracelet to jingle around her slim wrist. ‘’Sorry for the confusion, dear.”

‘’Don’t worry about it.” Regina assured her, feeling about a thousand times calmer now. She lowered herself onto the empty stool next to Freddie’s, placing her beer and her whiskey on the counter. Now that the confusion and the old, triggered heartache vanished, she could feel her initial confidence slowly seeping back in.

‘’Besides, I’m sure I would remember someone so pretty.” She drawled, and Freddie gave a soft coo, pinching her straw between two long fingers. She stirred the ice in her glass, never taking her eyes off Regina.

‘’This is such an over-used line, Regina. I thought I made the right choice sending that drink over to you. Don’t make me regret it.”

Regina grinned. It was nice to be on track again, regaining that playful, flirty atmosphere that lasted about thirty seconds before they both fell into the abyss of temporary existential crisis.

‘’You know, you could have just walked up to me, and asked me to have a drink with you.” Regina said, taking a sip of her whiskey. She abandoned her beer in favor for the neat liquor- it was a gift by this beautiful stranger, and damn it all if Regina wasn’t going to enjoy it. She swirled it around her mouth, looking for a strange aftertaste that would indicate she got roofied- one could never know, nowadays-, but all she felt was the pleasant burn against her tongue, and she let out a blissful hum.

‘’I have a hard time initiating sometimes.” Freddie admitted, sounding a little apologetic. There was an interesting contradiction in the way she presented herself: smug and oozing sex-appeal in one second, shy and blushing in the next. Regina found herself utterly intrigued.

‘’Wouldn’t have survived if you said no to me.” She added, clutching a hand over her heart dramatically. Regina chuckled softly. Her eyes lingered back to the girl’s ample cleavage, and she licked her lips slowly.

‘’I really like your outfit.” She mused, taking in the girl’s curves once again. She was skinny, with the tiniest waist Regina had ever seen in her whole life, and a perfectly flat mid-riff, peeking out from under her cropped top. Yet, her boobs were almost impossibly large. Definitely a boob job, Regina noted. Not like she would judge anyone.

‘’You really like leather, don’t you?” Regina continued. She reached out, placing a hand on Freddie’s arm. She ran her palm across the sleeve of her jacket, feeling up the smooth material under her fingertips. She flashed Freddie a grin. ‘’Are you some kind of dominatrix?”

Freddie let out a loud laugh, tipping her head back. She nearly forgot to cover her mouth, raising her hand to her face quickly to hide her teeth. Which was rather unfortunate, Regina preferred it when they were out on full display, unashamed and unbothered.

‘’Oh, now that’s a silly idea.” Freddie giggled from behind her hand, eyes crinkling with her genuine laughter. ‘’I’m very far from one, actually.”

‘’Oh?” Regina inquired with a quirk of her eyebrow. She gently took Freddie’s hand, removing it from her face. She felt smug about seeing the soft blush dusting her prominent cheekbones, pupils dilated in silent wonder as Regina continued cradling her hand in hers, not letting go just yet.

‘’Then what are you?”

Freddie hummed, sinfully plump lips curling into a smirk. Regina had been with a lot of attractive women, and a lot of attractive men, too: some of them might have been even prettier than Freddie by some standards, but Regina didn’t quite remember being this attracted to anyone before. Something just pulled her in, like a magnet. Every little quirk of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, every twitch of her lips and every flutter of her lashes drew Regina to Freddie, like a moth to the flame. She was gorgeous, she was sexy, and she was interesting, too: a dangerous combination for someone who promised herself she was only looking for a hookup and nothing more, but Regina enjoyed playing with fire, sometimes. 

It seemed like Freddie did, too.

‘’I’m someone who likes being made to take it, sometimes.” She purred, tilting her head to the side. She was a perfect mixture of innocent and sultry, an open book full of secrets, a frustrating but entertaining enigma, a bunch of contradictions tied together in a sassy little bouquet. 

‘’So, you like it when your partner is in charge?” Regina questioned, her thumb drawing absent-minded little circles on the back of Freddie’s hand. Her hand was so small, so soft to the touch, her darker skin standing out in beautiful comparison to Regina’s fair one. That will look even better when more of our skin is revealed, Regina thought cheekily.

Freddie shrugged playfully, but the look she gave her told Regina, that she knew exactly what she wanted.

‘’Sometimes I like to fight for it.” Freddie said. She brushed her leg against Regina’s, the new contact making Regina’s skin tingle. ‘’But I like it even more, when I’m defeated.” Freddie explained, reaching out and gently twisting a lock of Regina’s hair around her finger, fidgeting with it like a playful little kitten, instead of a seductress enchanting her prey. All the same, Regina had a hard time focusing on anything else, but her. Freddie might have enjoyed tossing the rein over to someone else when it came to sexual scenarios- and didn’t that possibility make Regina’s blood boil in all the best ways-, but she commandeered Regina’s attention, not allowing her gaze to stray away from her for a single second. Not like Regina wanted to look at anyone else, when Freddie was right there.

‘’Is this what you’re looking for, then?” Regina checked, giving Freddie’s wrist just the lightest of squeezes, a tiny promise of what might come later. ‘’Rough sex?”

‘’It doesn’t have to be rough, not necessarily.” Freddie replied softly, her eyes drifting to Regina’s fingers around her wrist. She seemed amused, like a cat that begrudgingly allows its owner to pet them.   
There was just something incredibly cat-like about Freddie, from the way her eyes, framed by precise winged eyeliner followed Regina’s every single movement, curious and hungry, to the way she reverted to being soft and playful, like a kitten. She seemed to understand just how to pull the right strings, to get Regina at where she wanted her the most.

‘’But sex?” Freddie continued, eyes glimmering cheekily. She took a sip of her vodka tonic, flicking the straw with her tongue. Regina couldn’t take her eyes off her mouth. 

‘’Yes, darling. That, I wouldn’t mind.”

Her eyes lingered over Regina’s form appreciatively. ‘’Are you going to bite?”

Regina needed a few seconds to realize she was referring to the snakeskin dress, and she played along, giving a mindless little shrug, similar to Freddie’s.

‘’It depends. Do you want me to?” She husked, letting go of Freddie’s hand to place her palm on her thigh. The skin was smooth and warm under her hand, and Regina couldn’t resist giving it a light caress, politely staying away from the hem of her skirt, but lingering close enough to pique interest.

‘’Maybe.” Freddie breathed, letting her eyes drift to Regina’s lips. ‘’I hope you’re not poisonous, lovie.”

‘’I’ll try not to be.” Regina promised, smiling when Freddie gave a pleased little hum. Just as Freddie had her full attention, it seemed like Freddie was just as drawn to her: her dark eyes were glued to Regina’s neck, watching her throat move as she swallowed another sip of her whiskey. She was getting pleasantly tipsy, not drunk enough to not be able to remember this wonderful evening once the next day comes, but enough to loosen her tongue and let her guard down. But then again, something told her it wasn’t really the alcohol, as much as Freddie, that made her feel so relaxed and free. Safe, even.   
Regina tried not to think about what this meant- she was only in love once, truly, actually, a long time ago, and it didn’t end so well. She wasn’t going to put her heart at risk, again. She needed to stick to her initial plan: flirt, fuck, and then fuck right off in the end. That was what she wanted, what Freddie wanted, too. There was no need to overthink this.

‘’Do you come here a lot?” Regina asked, waving away her thoughts. At Freddie’s sigh, she remembered her company not being too fond of cliché lines, and she let out a soft laugh. ‘’I mean, you seem right at place, even though you’re alone.”

Freddie rolled her eyes, a pout forming on her lips. Regina wanted to kiss it away, replace it with a smile. 

‘’I was with my friends, originally,” Freddie explained, her tone bitter, ‘’but they ditched me.”

‘’That’s pretty shitty of them.” 

‘’Oh, I know. I’m gonna unleash Hell on all of them once we meet again. I mean, my darling Phoebe stuck with me, but by that point I was so angry, that I sent her away too. Told her to go and get pounded by a nice, hot butch, she deserves it. She’s the only true friend I have nowadays.”

An emotion crossed her face, just fleeting, but it was dark and sorrowful, another hidden memory ebbing away at her conscience. Regina wondered what she was thinking about when she got like that, so deeply lost in her thoughts and uncomfortable.

She returned to reality with a little ‘eh’ and a weak smile, not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer.

‘’So, yeah. I’m usually not alone- but think about it, if I weren’t, I would have been too occupied to notice you.”

Her voice regained its cheeky tone again, eyes sparkling in the dim lights of the bar.

‘’What about you?”

‘’I actually quite enjoy clubbing alone.” Regina replied. She gave a little laugh, and to Freddie’s questioning look, she explained: ‘’I mean, you said you were with your friends, and yet, you’re dressed sexy as Hell. Something tells me you were having second thoughts when you picked your outfit.”

Freddie was obviously flattered by the compliment, sub-consciously (or maybe not so sub-consciously) puffing out her chest and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

‘’I always gotta make an impression.” Freddie purred. She parted her thighs, just slightly, only enough to make the hem of her short skirt inch upwards a bit, but Regina’s mouth still watered at the sight, and the premise the movement held.

‘’I must say, you did impress me.” Regina admitted with a grin, letting her hand creep just a tad further up, her thumb skimming the sensitive skin of Freddie’s inner thigh. She felt a jolt of victory when Freddie drew in a sharp breath, lips parting as her eyes fell on Regina’s hand on her leg.

‘’The feeling’s mutual.” Freddie replied, her voice barely more than just a soft breath. She shivered lightly when Regina’s hand slipped further, disappearing under her skirt. The darkness was enough to cover them, and not many people paid them attention, too occupied by hooking up with someone themselves. Besides, no one really batted an eye here at heavier PDA: as long as it was free and consensual, you were all set to go.

Regina’s fingers touched delicate lace. Her mind whirred like a restless machine, imagining how it must look on Freddie: she was sure it was black, like the rest of her outfit- or maybe red, a surprising pop of color at where Regina expected it the least? Sheer white, bright and nearly virginial, another proof of Freddie’s deliberate ambiguity? 

She let her finger trail over the side, brushing smooth skin, before she traveled back to the panties. Two, searching fingers slid to the middle, cupping Freddie through the lace. She noted the little damp patch with a smug grin, rubbing her thumb against the expanding wetness.

Freddie had her eyes closed when Regina next looked at her face, lips parted with her two front teeth finally poking out without being covered up. A beautiful, pink blush suffused her cheeks, her neck and her chest. The latter was rising and falling rapidly, struggling in the tight confines of her top with her quick breathing.

‘’Is this alright?” Regina asked, pressing her thumb against Freddie’s clit through the panties. Freddie gasped softly, hips bucking forward to chase her hand, craving more contact.

‘’Yes.” She breathed, and God, she sounded so fucked-out already, and they weren’t even having sex, not quite, not yet. Regina crossed her legs, squeezing them together. Her own arousal was slowly but surely drenching her own underwear, fueled by the sight of a flustered Freddie, trying not to come apart by a few fingers rubbing her through her clothes in public.

Freddie was staring at her legs now, licking her lips. She grabbed Regina’s thigh, her fingers digging in almost painfully, holding on for dear life as Regina kept rubbing her, slowly, teasingly.

‘’You…have excellent thighs.” Freddie managed to get out. Regina grinned, letting Freddie indulge and knead at the softness. A while back, she used to be self-conscious about her thicker thighs: now, they were pretty much her secret weapon to get anyone on their knees before her.

‘’Why, thank you.” She drawled, pressing down just a little bit harder. Freddie suddenly grabbed her wrist, stopping her. For a fleeting moment, Regina thought she had changed her mind, but then Freddie surged forward, crashing their lips together.

Her lips were warm and soft, molding so perfectly together with her own. She kissed with all the desperation of an aroused woman, teeth clashing and nipping hungrily, devouring and longing to be devoured.

She wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck, fingers tangling in her hair to pull her close. She opened her mouth obediently, with an impatient little gasp, and Regina slipped her tongue inside. She licked into Freddie’s mouth, chasing her tongue. Her own hunger was just as ravenous, just as insatiable: she wanted Freddie so much, wanted to rip her clothes off right here, right in this moment, take her and be taken by her, until neither of them were able to breathe properly anymore.

Regina let out a soft growl when Freddie pulled back, chasing her lips. They were both breathless, pupils blown wide with lust and cheeks flushed.

‘’Reg…” Freddie whispered, chest heaving. There was that stab inside her chest again, that made Regina falter for a second- an old nickname, and the plethora of confusing emotions that flooded her brain by it.

She decided not to think about this anymore. That was the past, and this was Freddie, the only thing that mattered right now, so beautiful and needy for her touch, and so eager to touch Regina.

‘’Come home with me.” Freddie whispered, and Regina wouldn’t have been able to say no, not even if she wanted to: she couldn’t resist that breathy little whimper, those kiss-bitten lips and those large, pleading eyes.

She nodded hastily, pulling Freddie into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie takes Regina home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how incredibly happy I am about the plethora of sweet comments I received on the first chapter? ❤️ I truly hope the second one will be just as pleasing for you Darlings to read. I would say warnings for smut, but I guess this was obvious after the way the first chapter ended 😂

The cab ride back to the flat was a blur of lips and hands exploring, devouring: Freddie’s head was spinning from the alcohol and the adrenaline as they made out unashamedly on the backseat, the wet noises of their tongues desperately clashing together enough to give them away, even if the driver hadn’t stolen little glances in the rearview mirror. The creep. Yet, Freddie couldn’t bring herself to care; she paid for the cab (or maybe Regina did, the details were a little hazy as Freddie spent the last twenty or so minutes hanging off Regina’s arms and lips, unable to stop touching the blonde), so she was allowed to do whatever she pleased.

Out of all the things she wanted to do tonight, careless and carefree as she rode high on the thrill, Regina was at the top of her list.

Funny enough, Regina wasn’t even Freddie’s usual type- she preferred bigger girls, a tad more masculine in checkered flannel, with large hands enveloping her small waist so perfectly, making her feel so deliciously overpowered and delicately protected at the same time. Regina was neither of those things: she was just as feminine as Freddie, short and almost petite except for the slightly thicker lower half she was blessed with, the type that would be much more easier to imagine sitting on someone’s lap with a soft little smile. There was something about her, though, that caught Freddie’s eye: it was the way she held herself, gulped down her beer and smirked so confidently, a hunter patiently skimming the large variety of preys before she charged. Despite the angelic exterior, Regina was no porcelain doll in need of coddling. She was every inch that power, that cocky wilderness that Freddie craved. It was obvious even in the way she was just standing by the side with her leisure, confident posture, distracting Freddie enough not to think of the unfortunate incident of her friends fucking right off and abandoning her.

She trailed kisses down the side of Regina’s neck, nostrils filling with her floral scent. Not overly sweet, tender and discrete. Freddie allowed her tongue to trace the vein under the soft skin, feeling Regina’s pulse thrum underneath her lips. She wanted Regina so much, she was burning up with the need. She was drawn to her helplessly, dragged along by an invisible string- Freddie liked to pretend she was the puppet master, flirting and seducing, but she knew she would have dropped to her knees right there at the club if Regina asked. She was just as much the willing puppet as her own victim, unable to resist, unable to stop.

She just had to push those thoughts away, the ones that threatened with repressed memories of a familiar smile and a set of sky blue eyes. The demons of the past whispering into her ears about a certain girl that used to be Freddie’s world, before she lost her forever. Blonde hair, rosy cheeks. An angel of her dreams, the devil of her self-conscious nightmares that screamed about how it was all her fault, because she just wasn’t enough.

No, it couldn’t be the same person. It was just a tasteless joke of fate that they had the same name, and that they looked so similar. Something Freddie really needed to ignore, if she didn’t want to ruin the mood that was building so fantastically.   
She focused on the softness of Regina’s skin instead, nipping at it with a satisfied little sigh, just only shy from breaking the skin to mark it. Regina clearly didn’t have the same concern, eagerly sucking and biting everywhere she could reach, hands traveling from Freddie’s breasts to her hips, to her thighs, squeezing and gripping possessively until Freddie was trembling with desire. She grabbed onto Regina’s head and dragged her into another kiss, panting against her mouth.

They didn’t even notice when they came to a halt, only tearing away from one another when the driver reminded them they arrived, a hint of amusement in his voice. Freddie had no doubt he was going to have a wank after he got home, but she couldn’t have it in her to be disgusted. There was only one thing on her mind right now, and it was the beautiful girl staring at her with unabashed hunger.  
How they made it out of the car, Freddie absolutely had no idea. One minute, they were groping each other in the backseat like a pair of horny teenagers, the next, she was fumbling with the key that she somehow managed to fish out of her purse. Inserting it into the lock wasn’t an easy task with Regina plastering herself to her back, hands gripping her hips and lips attached to the skin of her neck, distracting Freddie enough not to remember how to open the door to her own flat. She swore under her breath when Regina grinded herself against her bum.

‘’I can’t open the bloody door like this,” Freddie panted as she, once again, missed the lock. Regina clearly found this amusing, letting out a raspy laugh into Freddie’s neck. Her hot breath raised goosebumps on Freddie’s skin.

‘’Then let’s fuck here, against the door.” Regina husked. Her hand left Freddie’s hip, only to slip down her front and under her skirt, groping her through her panties. ‘’Want you so bad.”

By some miracle, Freddie finally managed to get the door open. They stumbled inside, still tangled together, a mess of wandering hands unable to leave the other’s body. Freddie could only hope Phoebe went to her date’s place, and not the other way around- she wasn’t quite in the mood to fuck someone while her flatmate was home. She slapped around on the wall, trying to locate the light switch in the pitch dark while still having her lips on Regina’s, and one arm around the blonde’s waist. Regina suddenly swore, and a shrill hiss disturbed the silence of the house.

Freddie pulled back with a laugh, turning on the lights in the exact second as one of her cats, Oscar sprinted away, ears pressed flat to his skull in distress.

‘’I stepped on him,” Regina half-chuckled, half-groaned. ‘’Crap.”

‘’Did he scratch you?” Freddie asked softly, cradling Regina’s cheek with a delicate hand. Maybe this was nothing more than a one-night stand- though why Freddie’s heart pounded way more than usual, she didn’t know-, but she didn’t want her date getting injured.

Regina turned her head, pressing a kiss to her palm. The gesture was so soft, so intimate and different from the previous desperation of their making out, that Freddie’s chest tingled with warmth.

‘’Nah, it’s okay.” She promised, lips curling into a smile. She pinched Freddie’s waist playfully, making her squeal in surprise. ‘’Should have warned me you have a cat. I would have been more careful.”

‘’I actually own six cats.” Freddie clarified, unable to stop smiling. As worked up as she was, there was something about Regina’s presence that made her feel safer than any of her usual conquests: Regina, besides being hot and charming as hell, felt like someone Freddie would be great friends with in another life.

‘’Is your bed occupied by them?” Regina asked cheekily, backing Freddie further back into the flat. Freddie gently steered them in the right direction, checking behind herself to make sure she won’t trip into something.

‘’It might be, but I will just shoo them off.” Freddie promised, and Regina let out a soft laugh, a sound that made Freddie’s cheek blossom with pink delight. 

Luckily, the cats appeared to be dozing elsewhere, because Freddie’s bedroom was empty. She mentally patted herself on the shoulder for having cleaned up before she left. Usually, she didn’t care too much about what her hookups thought of the state of her room, but for some reason, she really wanted Regina to be as comfortable as possible.

She shut the door behind them just in case before pushing Regina up against it, catching the other girl a little off-guard. She blinked down at Freddie, amusement and arousal blowing her pupils wide.  
They kissed again, but this time, it was less urgent, nothing like the frantic nipping of teeth and fucking each other’s mouths with their tongue, like previously. It was slower this time, lips moving against one another softly, tracing every nook and cranny; they explored, getting to know each other. Not just the surface, the superficial, heated passion of the flesh; it went deeper than that, with the need to make this perfect for the other girl, to give her an experience she won’t forget. Freddie wasn’t sure where the sudden urge came from; she had to admit, she could be a bit selfish sometimes, lunging in to quench her thirst before she actually stopped to seek out the warmth of the other person. It was only after the sex, that she started craving appreciation, protective arms and the premise of not being lonely anymore. Now, this need was throbbing within her, along with her flaming arousal, clinging to Regina like a lifeline.

‘’You okay?” Regina asked once they parted for air, a hand cupping Freddie’s cheek tenderly. She brushed a thumb across her cheekbone, and Freddie bit her lip, trying not to fall apart, willing her brain to stop dwelling on things she had no control over.

‘’Yes.” She replied, fiddling with the zipper on Regina’s dress. She looked up again, into those gorgeous eyes, and she smiled. ‘’I’m okay.”

Regina didn’t seem convinced, so Freddie kissed her again to melt away her worries. Sure enough, she could feel the blonde relax, leaning back against the door. Her arms wrapped around Freddie, pulling her close to mend their bodies together. She slipped a cheeky thigh between Freddie’s legs, pushing it against her crotch. Freddie bit down on a whimper as Regina’s thigh came in contact with her heated center, bringing her back to the present fully.

Freddie pinched the zipper between two of her fingers, smirking up at Regina who grinned, watching her with intense curiosity. Freddie pulled it down, agonizingly slowly, revealing Regina’s body inch by inch.

And what an incredible body it was, curvy at the right places, just a hint of softness lading her stomach. As the zipper slid down, Freddie followed it, lowering herself to her knees. Her mouth watered as she unzipped the dress completely, pushing it out of the way. She leaned in to mouth at Regina’s stomach, her hips, adoring the skin with kisses and little nips, until she heard the unmistakable way Regina’s breathing sped up, her fingers in Freddie’s hair pulling more urgently.

This, right here, was the only thing that mattered. Regina above her, flushed with dark eyes, all creamy skin and heavy breathing. Not the girl of the past, the never-ending loneliness that didn’t seem to cease: this beautiful woman anchored her to the present, grounded her in the moment. Freddie barely knew her, and it still felt like Regina was always there, all her life. An unlikely safe haven.

She palmed Regina through the black, lacy panties, feeling her wetness spreading against the fabric. She stroked her slowly, teasingly, enjoying the way she trembled under her ministrations. Licking her lips, Freddie hooked a finger under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down with the same deliberate slowness she did with the zipper, causing Regina to let out an impatient growl.

Regina was almost completely smooth, only light peach fuzz covering her mound. The hunger inside Freddie flared up at the sight, and she leaned in to kiss the soft skin. She could smell Regina’s scent, heady and intensive, her skin slightly sticky with her arousal. Freddie let out a shaky whimper when Regina pulled on her hair, a little harsher this time, to guide her face to the right place.

‘’You like this, don’t you?” Regina’s breath was even raspier, gravely from lust, and it made Freddie’s entire body tremble with want. ‘’You like being told what to do?”

‘’Yes.” Freddie admitted, gripping onto Regina’s thighs. She was certain she must have looked desperate as she gazed up at Regina, cheeks flushed and eyes fogged with desire. Regina caressed her head, thumb rubbing her scalp soothingly, and Freddie could have purred right there and then.

‘’Eat me out.” Regina demanded, pushing her hips forward as if in demonstration. She traced her thumb across Freddie’s lips, eyes dark.

‘’Your mouth…” she whispered, hotly, ‘’is so fucking hot. I wanna know what you can do with those plump lips.”

‘’A lot.” Freddie purred, tongue flicking Regina’s thumb playfully before she leaned in again, licking between Regina’s swollen lips.

The blonde swore, tilting her head back against the door, eyes fluttering close in pleasure. Freddie ran her tongue across her folds, slick and warm and utterly perfect. Regina tasted a little salty, but it was the still the best thing Freddie has ever tried, spreading on her tongue and filling her mouth. She let her tongue slid further inside, circling around Regina’s entrance.

‘’Fuck…” Regina moaned, fingers tangling in Freddie’s hair. She rocked her hips forward lightly, not pushing herself into Freddie’s face too much, just enough to pick up the rhythm of her clever tongue. 

‘’You’re good. You’re really good, baby.”

The combination of the praise and the nickname made Freddie moan out loud. She resisted the urge to slip a hand between her own legs. She knew if she started getting herself off, she wouldn’t be able to focus on Regina- and she wanted to blow her away, wanted to make this the best damn sex Regina ever experienced.

Freddie pointed her tongue, plunging it inside the awaiting wetness. She swirled it around, spreading Regina’s arousal on her tongue. She was getting drunk on her, on her taste, on her smell, on the way her hands kept her head in place. Her hands slid up on Regina’s torso, squeezing her breasts through her bra. Regina moaned appreciatively, circling her hips forward when Freddie’s tongue started fucking into her gently, thrusting in and out.

‘’Such a good girl for me.” Regina breathed, her voice breaking on a whine when Freddie’s tongue traveled upwards, flicking her clit.

Freddie’s knees and neck ached, but she ignored it. Her lips wrapped around Regina’s clit, and she sucked the throbbing nub into her mouth. Regina’s hips bucked forward, legs spreading wider. She sighed happily when Freddie’s tongue teased her clit again, alternating between licking and sucking.

Freddie tried to avoid using her teeth, but they still scraped against Regina- which, turned out to be a gift, after all, because she let out a long, deep moan, chasing the contact again with a shaky tilt of her hips. Freddie did it again, this time on purpose, nipping as gently as possible, and Regina made a sound akin to a sob, hands shaking against Freddie’s head.

‘’You really are something else.” Regina chuckled, a low, raspy sound that went straight to Freddie’s clit. She was practically bursting with desire. If Regina didn’t touch her soon, she was sure she would die.

Regina was leaking more onto her tongue in a steady, sweet trickle, and Freddie lapped it all up eagerly. Some of it dribbled down her chin, making Freddie moan at the feeling. She was utterly desperate for Regina, and she couldn’t have it in herself to be ashamed of it. She might be needy, but Regina was so perfect, panting above her and coming apart on her tongue like that. Only an idiot wouldn’t bend over backwards to pleasure that woman.

‘’Do it again.” Regina moaned, tugging on Freddie’s hair. For a second, Freddie was confused, then she realized what she meant. Trying and failing to hold back a smirk, she took Regina’s clit back into her mouth and hummed around it, her hot breath vibrating deliciously against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

A strange mix of many swear words left Regina’s mouth, and it was so utterly endearing that Freddie couldn’t resist doing it again- it wasn’t even just to please Regina. She moaned out instinctively, turned on right out of her mind. She never took her eyes off Regina’s face, the long lashes fluttering as she squeezed her eyes shut, the flush adorning her cheeks. Regina was getting close, Freddie could tell, by the way her hips stuttered against her face, losing their rhythm, how her breaths were coming out on irregular, hitching little huffs.

She licked her faster, lapping against her clit in a circular motion. She was determined to push Regina over the edge; she wanted to make her feel really good, wanted to make her fall apart in the best ways possible.

Regina’s moans pitched higher, a full-body tremor running across her muscles as Freddie’s tongue slipped inside her hole again. She clenched around the muscle, every single cell in her body screaming to achieve her impending release.

When Freddie twisted her tongue in a way that simply always worked, that always made the girls cry out above her, Regina finally came, moaning loudly and unashamedly, hips straining forward to fuck herself on Freddie’s tongue. Freddie licked her through her orgasm, lapping at the excessive wetness until Regina gently pushed her head away from her oversensitive parts.

Freddie pulled back, licking her lips with a satisfied purr. Regina let out a whoosh of air, head falling back against the door with a soft thud.

‘’Jesus Christ, you.” She chuckled tiredly, eyes glazy with the afterglow as she grinned down at Freddie. ‘’Come here.”

She took Freddie’s hands and pulled her up on slightly shaky legs. Kneeling for this long did a number on her legs, and suddenly putting her weight onto her high-heels made Freddie stumble. Regina steadied her with a secure arm around her waist, pulling her close and letting Freddie lean against her.

‘’I’ve got you.” She murmured, hooking a finger under Freddie’s chin. She tilted her face upwards, pressing a kiss to her lips. Freddie was sure her face was a mess of smudged lipstick and well, other substances, but it was hard to worry about that when Regina’s lips were so warm against her own.

And when she was so painfully turned on, which Regina- luckily- quickly noticed.

She shimmied out of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She kept a hand on Freddie’s waist while she kicked off her boots, sinking to Freddie’s height without them.

‘’Let’s get you out of these clothes, hm?” Regina mused with a grin, peeling Freddie’s jacket off swiftly. Freddie shivered softly as the cool air hit her bare shoulders, but Regina immediately soothed her by trailing kisses down her neck, hands pushing her skirt off her hips.

A little bit of clumsiness was involved as Freddie struggled with her boots, nearly falling over. Regina had a bit of a hard time removing the tight bustier top, and Freddie whined when the leather clung to her skin. It was worth suffering for a bit of hotness, at least. Regina threw the offending garment away, unashamedly ogling Freddie’s chest with a hungry grin.

‘’Gorgeous.” She breathed as she leaned in, peppering kisses all over Freddie’s breasts. Her fingers kneaded at the plump flesh, squeezing possessively as if she simply couldn’t get enough of it. Freddie threw her head back with a whimper when Regina closed her lips around a nipple, sucking on it with a pleased hum. She pinched the other one, rolling it between her fingers until it was completely erect and rock hard, and Freddie was soaking wet.

‘’Regina, please…” Freddie whimpered, trying to push her away from her chest. Regina chuckled, pressing a small kiss to the tip of her nipple as she pulled back, her hands still cupping Freddie’s breasts.

‘’Sorry.” She grinned, not looking sorry in the least. ‘’Your boobs are just…really fucking beautiful. And huge.”

‘’I…thanks.” Freddie laughed awkwardly, though she couldn’t help but feel flattered. She was lucky: she was among the few who were slim but big-chested, a thing that every single girl she slept with marveled at without remorse. If they believed they weren’t enhanced, of course- if she had a pound for every instance someone accused her of having gotten a boob job, she would be a billionaire. As much as it pumped her ego to have Regina drooling over her breasts, though, she really wanted to move forward and get her needs taken care of.

Regina seemed to have picked up on her impatience, because in the next moment, she all but threw Freddie down onto her bed. She climbed over her and claimed her lips in a deep kiss, causing Freddie to whine into her mouth.

‘’Fuck me.” Freddie’s voice was thin and so, so desperate, but Regina just smirked, not seeming too bothered by it. If anything, she seemed very flattered that she had Freddie begging her- the little shit.

‘’With pleasure.” The blonde drawled, a teasing hand caressing over Freddie’s stomach before dipping lower and lower, between her legs. Before she could touch her destination, Freddie grabbed her wrist, causing her to frown slightly.

‘’Can you…can you take me from behind?” The tips of Freddie’s ears burned with embarrassment. It was her favorite position, one that allowed her to be truly pounded, which was exactly what she needed right now- but she couldn’t be sure Regina won’t find the request strange. Why she was so worried about pleasing this stranger and making sure she wouldn’t find a single flaw, Freddie wasn’t sure. After all, after they were done with each other, they would part ways and probably never see each other again, right? Why did it matter then so much to leave an impeccable impression, as if otherwise Regina would run away?

Maybe because that was exactly the case, the thing Freddie was worried about. That this Regina will leave her, just like the one she got her mixed up with. And something deep, something primal inside Freddie didn’t want to let go.

But Regina seemed absolutely delighted by the idea, if the hungry grin on her face was anything to go by.

‘’Sure.” She said, pulling back a bit. Her eyes traveled over Freddie, from head to toe, looking very pleased with what she saw. ‘’Fuck, you look really beautiful, you know that?”

No, I don’t, Freddie wanted to say. I don’t, because everyone used to tell me I wasn’t, when I was an impressionable, insecure kid, and it left scars so deep, that no matter how many people will tell me I look hot now, I will never fully believe them. There was only one person in the whole world I would believe, but she’s not here.

She decided not to reply, instead rolled over onto her stomach, hiding her blushing face in her arms. She gasped when a hand stroked down her back, kneading the round globes of her butt.

‘’Are you real?” Regina crooned, sounding amazed. ‘’Your arse is perfect. God, Freddie, you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my whole life. So pretty.”

Those words were so familiar- even the tone, the pure adoration she said them with, and Freddie closed her eyes, squeezing them shut until her head hurt. She had to stop thinking about that, about the past. Regina was not that person she first thought she was. 

‘’Not as pretty as you, darling.” Freddie said instead, sighing happily when Regina gave her bum a loving little pat. ‘’But I won’t care how insanely beautiful you are, if you don’t fuck me right now.”

Regina laughed softly. ‘’Fair. Lift your hips, baby.”

Freddie obliged, pushing herself up on her elbows and knees, glancing behind herself expectantly. The look Regina gave her made her entire body fill with warmth.

A finger grazed her clit, brushing it just lightly, but it still made Freddie keen high in her throat. She pushed her hips back eagerly, craving more of the contact.

Regina rubbed her clit slowly, a smirk playing on her lips. She was so beautiful, eyes focused on the task at hand, looking down at Freddie like she was something precious, something to be treasured.

‘’Inside.” Freddie demanded. She sure as Hell didn’t need any warm-up: she was so wet it was nearly embarrassing. Regina took mercy on her, slipping two fingers inside at once.

It was like Heaven at last, when those skilled fingers pushed inside her, stretching her out deliciously. Freddie gasped, canting her hips backwards to meet Regina’s thrusts.

‘’Fuck, you’re so wet.” As if to back up Regina’s statement, Freddie’s arousal made a loud squelching sound, causing her to squeak in shame. Regina, once again, found it rather pleasing than embarrassing, grinning like the cat that just got the cream.

‘’You have no idea, how sexy you are.” Regina drawled, pulling her fingers out almost fully, before plunging them back in, sinking deep into the silky depths of Freddie’s body. ‘’I never want to stop touching you.”

‘’Then don’t.” Freddie moaned. She grasped at the sheets, knuckles turning white as she gripped onto them. Regina’s fingers felt so good inside her; she fit inside perfectly, like a puzzle piece sliding into place, like she meant to be there.

Regina’s free hand gripped her hip, pulling Freddie back against her to help her rock onto her thrusts. She hooked her fingers, curling them until she bumped into the small bundle of nerves inside, pressing the pads of her fingers against it.

Freddie gasped, hips jerking back as electric sparks raced up her spine. She pushed her butt up in the air, spreading her thighs. She wanted Regina so much, wanted to be owned by her completely. She wanted the world to cease to exist around her, until the only thing left was the feeling of Regina’s fingers inside her, and her warm body pressed up against hers.

Regina continued massaging her G-spot with expertise, causing white hot pleasure to swallow Freddie up whole. Her body was one hot, throbbing need, giving up every ounce of control and handing it over to Regina. She would willingly let Regina do whatever she pleased with her; she had no more coherent thoughts left.

‘’More.” She pleaded, trembling as Regina’s fingers dragged along her sensitive inner walls every time she pulled back. ‘’Please…”

A third finger pushed against her entrance, slipping in slowly, carefully beside the other two. The stretch was so wonderful, burning just enough to make her feel alive, but not enough to actually hurt. Freddie let out a happy moan, clamping down around the digits just to feel how they were filling her up, how much of her body Regina had at her mercy.

The hand on Freddie’s hip slipped forward, sliding over her sweaty side before she sneaked under her body, cupping a full breast. Typical, Freddie thought with a fond little smile, which immediately turned into a slack-jawed moan, when Regina pinched her nipple, harshly.

‘’Are we sensitive?” She cooed, twisting Freddie’s nipple. In any other case, Freddie would have snapped at her not to use royal plural because it was bloody annoying, but her braincells were slowly but surely getting fucked out by Regina, one by one, and so she couldn’t actually articulate her thoughts on the matter. All she could do was moan and whimper as the sensations rocked her body.

Regina’s thumb kept toying with her nipple and her fingers never stopped moving inside her, and it was all too much, but so bloody perfect that Freddie actually had tears in her eyes.

The blonde draped herself across her back, her bare breasts pressing into her skin- at one point, the clever bastard managed to wrangle her bra off with one hand without Freddie realizing. Her breath was hot against the back of Freddie’s neck, and she couldn’t help a little whimper from escaping when Regina nipped at her earlobe playfully.

‘’What do you need?” Regina’s voice was a deep growl in her ears, and that occupied with the rhythmic pumping of her fingers and the slightly calloused thumb brushing her nipple, it was the sweetest torture Freddie ever had to endure. She was falling apart, cell by cell, only for Regina to put her back together again with her perfect hands and her husky voice.

‘’Harder? Faster? Talk to me, baby.”

A frankly embarrassing sob ripped out of Freddie’s throat as Regina jabbed into her G-spot again. She could feel herself leaking over Regina’s hand, drenching her fingers with her wet need.

‘’F-faster.” Freddie whined, stumbling over her words. Regina obliged right away, picking up her speed. She was fucking into Freddie hard and fast now, determined to take her high, make her see stars.

Freddie buried her face into the pillow to muffle her moans that increased in volume and pitch as Regina attacked her sweet spot over and over again. Her muscles tensed, body trembling like a leaf as the pleasure consumed her entirely, taking over her brain. She fucked herself on Regina’s hand desperately, her inner walls tensing and relaxing rhythmically, pulling her in deeper.

Regina tutted softly, and Freddie needed several seconds to understand the source of her disdain when she pinched her nipple again, the edge of her nail sinking into the sensitive flesh and making Freddie howl.

‘’I want to hear your voice.” Regina said. She stopped playing with Freddie’s breasts, using the same hand to rake her nails down Freddie’s back, causing her to arch off the bed in a pretty bow, keening.

‘’Come on, Freddie.”

God, but was she a lost cause, unable to resist the demand. Freddie lifted her face, mouth opening on loud, unashamed moans as Regina’s arm hammered into her.

‘’Yeah, that’s it.”

Freddie’s orgasm was creeping close. She could feel it building, hot and heavy inside her lower belly, like lava sizzling under the surface, just waiting to boil over. Her hips stuttered and shook, her pussy spasming around Regina’s fingers violently. She knew she only needed a little push now, and it was over for her.

That push was Regina pressing into her so deep that it shook Freddie’s entire core, lighting her nerve endings on fire. She cried out loudly, clenching around Regina’s fingers one last time before she collapsed against the bed, mind wiped blank.

Regina pulled out carefully, and Freddie shivered at the sudden loss. The sheets rustled behind her, and then two gentle hands turned her over onto her back. She blinked up at Regina dazedly, who climbed over her, balancing herself on her arms braced beside Freddie’s head.

‘’You okay?” Regina asked softly, looking at Freddie with such tender eyes, it made a dreamy sigh escape her lip. She nodded, lips curling into a mellow, blissed-out smile.

‘’Yeah. You?”

‘’Totally okay.” Regina replied. There was a cheeky edge to her tone. ‘’Could go for another round, though.” She added as she nestled herself between Freddie’s spread thighs with a suggestive grin.  
Freddie laughed softly, shaking her head with a fond smile. She gasped when Regina grinded her hips against her, pushing her clit against Freddie’s.

‘’Is this okay, or are you too sensitive?” Regina asked, rolling her hips slowly, experimentally. Truth be told, Freddie was a little sore- but her traitorous clit immediately came alive when it collided with Regina’s, throbbing with a new spark.

‘’Just be careful.” Freddie replied quietly. Regina nodded, letting out a soft huff of air when she moved her hips again. Freddie spread her thighs and wrapped them around Regina’s waist, pulling her close and helping her grind against Freddie more efficiently. Regina moaned, hips bucking against Freddie’s. Their mixed wetness eased the way, helping them slide against one another.

Freddie lifted herself tiredly to meet Regina in the middle, letting out a shuddering gasp whenever their heated parts touched. She grabbed the back of Regina’s head and dragged her down into a kiss which the blonde eagerly returned, licking into Freddie’s mouth as they rocked together.

Still so many questions plagued Freddie’s mind- and, for some reason, she was sure it was the same case with Regina, because as confident and flirty as she might be, even she couldn’t fully mask the tiny flickers of insecurity in her eyes in certain moments-, but right now, she decided to store them away for tomorrow.

Right now, she just let herself indulge in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go- but what exactly is going on here?
> 
> Please drop me a comment if you enjoyed this! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the morning sunlight, comes the realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was it. A huge thank you to everyone who commented on this, your feedback abolsutely made my day every single time!!! ❤️ I remember last year's Froger week, I was still relatively new and the minuscule feedback made me feel extremely insecure, but this event was a big confidence-boost! I hope you're going to enjoy the last chapter, please let me know if you did! ❤️

Regina cracked one eye open slowly, groggily, her lashes fluttering against the weak sunlight pouring in through the cracks of the curtain. Her head wasn’t pounding like usual after a night out; there was a dull haziness, a slight reminder of the remains of the alcohol in her system, but it wasn’t even close to an actual hangover, thank God.

But then again, she made sure not to drink too much, and her lips curled into a small smile upon remembering why. She didn’t want to get too drunk, so she could remember the night she spent with the beautiful girl she picked up back at the club. There was the need to impress her, too: Regina could be quite a handful while drunk, a bit too touchy-feely, loud and admittedly slightly annoying, and she didn’t want Freddie’s impression of her to be of a rascal that swore like a sailor and smacked disgustingly moist kisses on people’s cheeks. Usually, Regina wasn’t too bothered by what people thought of her: it was a great skill of hers, to be able to ignore the disapproving looks and the bad-mouthing.

The idea of Freddie not finding her to her liking, though, sounded like an absolute nightmare, and Regina was certain she just wonderfully played herself. She promised herself she wouldn’t get too deep, that she would just have some fun and then leave first thing in the morning.

Yet, as she peeked down at Freddie, still sleeping soundly in her arms, her cheek resting on Regina’s chest, she was filled with such a deep yearning her heart nearly combusted with it. Her whole life, she was sub-consciously looking for someone, the girl of the past she could never fully let go of, and terrifyingly, it seemed like Freddie had everything to fit that image in her head.

Way too much, perhaps. It wasn’t just the way she looked; it was the way she got so uncertain and insecure sometimes, eyed broody and heartbreakingly sad over the smallest things. It was the way she so desperately clung to Regina, as if the blonde was the only thing anchoring her in the moment, otherwise she would get too lost inside her own head. She curled up so small, a precious, fragile little thing, slinking into the arms of her protector who wasn’t even all that bigger than her, but to her, she was still a safe haven she could rely on. For Regina, this was all too painfully familiar, and though that girl might have been not called Freddie, she still couldn’t ignore the impossible similarities. 

Was this the reason she was so drawn to her, from the first second? People that are destined to be together will always find their way back to each other, or something like that. It was a bit too early in the morning to remember properly. Maybe that’s why Regina, despite the promise she would do no more feelings, ended up falling ridiculously fast for a supposed stranger. Was there any other explanation for her heart beating so fast whenever Freddie smiled without hiding her teeth, for the warmth that filled her entire body when Freddie settled into her arms for the night, and stayed right there until the morning came? Why on Earth wasn’t she able to resist kissing Freddie goodnight, and caressing her hair until she fell asleep? Why couldn’t she fight off the guttural instinct to protect her, to not close her eyes until she was absolutely sure Freddie was asleep, to hold her close and away from any potential harm?

Regina reassured herself she was just silly, when those plump lips uttered out a different name. Everything that happened afterwards, those repressed emotions bursting to the surface, told a different story. Maybe Regina wasn’t so silly, after all.

She sighed softly, scanning the room around her. The walls were a soft lavender color with cream-colored lining, speaking of good taste and an eye for fine art. She saw a huge closet that took up half of the room- she had a feeling Freddie quite liked clothes shopping-, a gorgeous vanity mirror in a golden frame, a comfortable-looking armchair by the window with a pillow decorated in intricate patterns, swirling in yellows, reds and deep blues, and a ridiculously fluffy, pink stuffed bunny that looked like it has seen better days…

_Wait._

For a moment, her heart simply stopped beating, thudding to a painful halt inside her way too tight chest. Her lungs couldn’t collect enough air. White noise screamed into her ears, throbbing with her heightened blood pressure. A million stars raced in front of her eyes, her vision blurred with tears that gathered quickly, unforgivingly. Is this how dying felt like? Probably. There was no way she wasn’t dying, her heart tearing into tiny little pieces, sorrow and guilt consuming her until she melted away into a pile of greyed ash.

She was so cold, the sunflower-patterned blanket suddenly freezing against her bare body. The whole room turned into an ice chamber when Freddie pulled herself out of her arms, her comforting warmth gone.

Regina didn’t have to look at her to know she was awake. She heard the sharp intake of breath, the audible gulp around a heavy lump in her throat. Her eyes followed Regina’s, full of tears and stilled glued to the stuffed animal reclining on the chair.

‘’You told me your name was Freddie.” Regina whispered. She couldn’t speak any louder. The words scratched her throat like a sharp knife. Freddie sniffed next to her softly, knees drawn up to her chest, a tiny ball of misery.

‘’It is.” Her voice was equally quiet, pained. The air sizzled with so much tension, Regina worried the room would light on fire.

‘’But it wasn’t always Freddie, was it?” A tear rolled down her cheek, leaving a steady trail of heartbreak. ‘’It was Fareeda.”

Freddie’s silence was all the answer she needed. She hugged the blanket tighter against her chest, the only bit of comfort she could receive. A safety net to hold onto while the memories attacked her from every angle, leaving sharp cuts and bullet holes.

‘’It’s really you.” Freddie whispered. She sounded so broken, so lonely, reverting back to the little girl Regina used to know, the one that only needed love and protection, but the world was cruel to her. A tiny bird with broken wings, running into Regina’s arms for comfort, which she always happily gave. Regina finally looked at her, and her heart shattered into dust upon seeing those terrified, tear-filled eyes that haunted her dreams for the past fifteen years. Her hands were twitching with the need to reach out to her and pull her into her arms, like she used to do. Comfort her, protect her. Chase away the bullies and kiss the bruises.

But Freddie wasn’t just sad. She was angry. Regina could tell by the way her lower lip wobbled, in the frustrated furrow of her eyebrows. The darkness in her eyes. That anger was fueled by so much pain, by desperation, the heartbreaking knowledge she was alone, because even those she thought she could trust slipped away in the end.

‘’You left me!” She even sounded like a child, an abandoned, poor little soul, crying after her Mummy with all the fury her fragile heart could handle. Regina’s stomach coiled at the accusation, the same thing she kept beating herself over, what she felt so unbearably guilty about. She promised Far…Freddie she would always protect her. And she let her down. She hurt her, like those kids she was supposed to keep her safe from.

‘’You promised you would come back…” The tremble in Freddie’s voice was unbearable. The unmasked hurt in her eyes even more so. ‘’You told me…you told me you would always be there, that you would come back, and you lied to me!”

‘’I was ten!” The words ripped out in the company of more tears. Maybe they would have been a comedic sight for the casual observer, two naked women sobbing over a broken childhood friendship, but to the two of them, it was the greatest tragedy, with the unhealed scars to prove it.

‘’I had no control over the situation!” Regina continued, turning her full body towards Freddie. The other girl glared back up her, eyes shining with tears and cheeks red with anger. Regina wanted to scream, explain her own side of the story to finally get rid of the guilt of those years. Just like back in the days, she couldn’t resist those huge eyes and that pout. Every single wall she built around her in the past years came crashing down, her soul laying out bare by the sheer power of Freddie’s pleading eyes.

‘’I kept begging my parents to let me stay.” She drew in a sharp breath, trying not to fall apart, trying to hold onto at least some semblance of dignity. ‘’I told them that I was a really good girl, my grades were good and I haven’t talked back in a while, can this be my reward? To stay with my best friend, my very first love?”

The words burned like acid. Freddie squeezed her eyes shut, hanging her head. Her shoulders twitched and trembled with the unabashed sobs she tried to hold back. The sheets were bunched up in her hands, fingers pulling so hard it was a wonder the material didn’t tear.

‘’I didn’t want to move away.” Regina told her. She could barely see Freddie through the tears. ‘’I didn’t wanna switch schools, I… I didn’t want to leave you, Freddie. Do you know how I screamed and sobbed, when my father didn’t budge? Do you know how much I hated him for taking me away from you?”

She couldn’t fight off the urge anymore and grabbed Freddie’s hands, pulling them close to her chest. Freddie let her, her fingers carefully grazing her chest, over her heart, to feel how fast it was beating.

‘’I’ve never loved anyone the way that I loved you. You were my first love, and my biggest one, and I could never really move on.” Regina’s lips curled into a sad little smile. ‘’I was so terribly hung upon you. All these years…and I could never feel the same for anyone else. I was expecting to see you in everyone, and I never found you. I hated it.”

Freddie sighed deeply. She didn’t even bother with wiping the tears off her face. She let them dry against her skin, a constant reminder of what she lost. Regina made sense, and Freddie kept telling herself over the years, that there was no way a ten years old girl could escape from another country just to go back to her. She was taken away, kicking and screaming, because her father got a job somewhere else. Regina was just as big of a victim of the situation as she was. 

It wasn’t even Regina that she blamed; she needed someone to place the blame on, someone to lash out against, but it was really all her fault, wasn’t it? She was too clingy, too affectionate with Regina in front of her parents. Their looks were full of disdain. They were just kids, they didn’t know what it meant. Was it really all about the job? Or maybe there was another reason her parents made sure they would never meet again?

All these years, Freddie thought she wasn’t enough, and that is why she lost Regina. What if she was too much, instead, too obviously in love with someone forbidden, and they had to keep her away from her friend before she corrupted her too deeply? Wasn’t that why her own parents hated her for? She liked girls, and it was incredibly obvious from the beginning. At least Regina sometimes wanted to kiss the Princes too, while Freddie only fell in love with the Princesses. She was a completely rotten apple in the basket, and Regina’s parents had to remove their daughter before she got infected to the point of no return.

‘’I thought I would die.” She whispered, splaying her palm across Regina’s heart. She stared at where their skin connected, too afraid to look Regina in the eyes again. She swallowed thickly. Regina stopped crying, she should pull her shit together and stop, too. She always cried too much, when kids poked fun at her teeth and her features, when they kicked her during football just for fun, or threw her clothes into the dumpster, causing her to walk home in her gym shorts and baggy T-shirt. Regina never cried. They hurt her in association with Freddie, because she was the only one that stood up for her. But she took it all with pride, sticking her chin in the air and wiping off Freddie’s tears for her. She never needed the constant coddling like Freddie did, the weak, buck-toothed, non-white lesbian, terrible at Math and stuttering when having to speak in front of a crowd. She was the easiest target, and she just brought more onto herself by always breaking down when picked on. At least Regina had dignity. Freddie never had a small semblance of that: she was the clumsy, crying little kid, and she remained the same, clinging to everyone and chasing them all away with her awful personality.

She took a deep breath, and continued. ‘’After you left, I… I didn’t know what to do with myself. I was so lonely, I missed you, and I couldn’t even contact you, in any way.”

‘’My parents forbade me to talk to you.” Regina admitted, her voice heavily laden with guilt. It was clear she knew, too, that she was way too specifically kept away from Freddie, the girl she so affectionately held in her arms and even kissed on the lips, to her parents’ biggest mortification.

‘’I was so desperate to find you somehow, and I couldn’t. I could only use social media with their guidance. They made me cut ties with my old life.”

‘’Because I was in it.” Freddie whispered, hanging her head. She ruined it all. She should have just left Regina alone. If she could just stand up for herself a bit, if she didn’t have to constantly rely on Regina’s help, if she wasn’t such a weak, pathetic mess, then their parents wouldn’t have caught suspicion, and this whole chaos would have never happened. It was all her fault: it’s always her fault.

Regina’s hands were so warm and gentle as she cupped her cheeks, turning Freddie’s face upwards, forcing her to look her in the eyes. To Freddie’s surprise, there was no disdain in them. There was just warmth, affection- love. As if Freddie deserved all that.

‘’It wasn’t your fault.” Regina assured her gently, running a thumb across her cheekbone. The touch was soothing, loving, and Freddie leaned into it with a heavy sigh.

‘’Your parents broke us apart, because they didn’t want me around you. How is it not my fault?”

‘’They were bigoted, my parents, and yours, too.” Regina’s tone was more strict, but it wasn’t directed at Freddie. She was so angry at her parents, even more so after she got older and realized the exact reason behind their decision. She was angry at Freddie’s parents, for letting their daughter feel worthless. She was angry at herself, for not fighting harder. The past several years were nothing but constant pain, wallowing in guilt and self-hatred and loneliness. All the color was taken out of her world after her and Freddie had to part.

‘’They didn’t care. We loved each other so much, but they didn’t care, because they had fucking tunnel vision and refused to understand their own bloody kids. Everything was just…utterly fucking ruined. I don’t even know how we survived.”

Especially you, she wanted to add, but didn’t. She knew, more than anyone else, just how much pain Freddie had to endure her whole life. She had a target painted on her back her whole life, and people took it as an open invitation to kick into her whenever they pleased. She was considered the ugly duckling of her class, the girl who stared at other girls and was therefore considered a creep, the weakling. They hurt her so much, Regina couldn’t even comprehend how it was possible for kids to harbor that much hatred for someone. The girls ostracized her. They laughed at her, started screaming when she entered the bathroom and claimed they were scared she would grope them; they beat her up when she accidentally looked at another girl why they were changing for gym class. They pushed her, took away her food, called her ugly names. The boys made donkey sounds whenever she walked past them, and made each other confess their love for her as a dare.

Regina hated herself twice that much, knowing all Hell would break loose once she would be away from Freddie. She didn’t even want to know what they did to her after her number one protector left. She guarded Freddie, scared the bullies off as much as she could. Freddie’s entire life crumbled after Regina was gone.

‘’I remember our first kiss,” Freddie whispered without preamble, deterring Regina’s train of thought. There was a small smile on her face, and she had her eyes close, finally looking peaceful after the emotional turmoil that ebbed at her.

‘’It happened in that shed that we were forbidden from entering. It was dark. I couldn’t see shit.”

‘’It was the perfect place for ghost stories.” Regina added with a smile, and Freddie snickered.

‘’You scared the shit out of me. Started making up some stupid story about a girl who died there, because the chopped wood fell on her and crushed her. And that is why we weren’t supposed to play inside the shed, because her ghost haunted it and was looking for friends to play with.”

‘’You have to admit, it was a clever story.”

‘’No.” Freddie scoffed. ‘’It was ridiculous. We were clearly forbidden, because there were sharp tools and stuff that were dangerous to play with. It wasn’t because of the ghost.”

‘’Just admit it, you’re scared, even now.” Regina teased softly. Freddie lightly swatted at her, but her smile widened- suddenly, everything seemed right in the world for a minute. Suddenly, it didn’t matter how much they had to suffer, how lonely they were. They were right here, together, reminiscing about their first kiss, and it numbed the pain.

‘’You started playing with the flashlight, and I screamed and wanted to run away, but then you grabbed my arm and pulled me back.” Freddie continued, eyes closing as the soft memory wafted through her brain. She was back in the shed, heart pounding with fear, but soothed by Regina’s hand on her arm and the glint in her eyes.

‘’You told me you will protect me from the ghost.”

‘’Because I love you.” Regina whispered, eyes never leaving Freddie’s face. She was so beautiful, she always was: Regina always told her she was pretty, every single day, and she meant it. Freddie was her absolute treasure.

‘’I told you that I loved you.”

‘’And I told you that I loved you back.” Freddie breathed, long lashes fluttering softly. ‘’And then you leaned in, and kissed me.”

‘’I think you leaned in first.” Regina smiled. Freddie shrugged with a little chuckle.

‘’Maybe. Our maybe we both leaned in at the same time, and met in the middle.”

‘’It was so clumsy.” Regina laughed, remembering the awkward little peck. Yet, it was the best kiss she ever had, hands down. Nothing could ever compare to it- well, maybe her kiss with Freddie last night, a more experienced one, but setting her heart beating quickly all the same.

‘’You smelled like raspberries.” Freddie sighed. She could still smell it, if she focused enough. ‘’And your lips were soft. I was happy.”

‘’I bought you the bunny the day after.” Regina spoke, caressing the soft skin of Freddie’s hand. She laced their fingers together, holding on tight. ‘’I said: even if I’m not around, the bunny will look out for you.”

‘’Her name is Madelaine.” Freddie clarified with a soft blush. Regina’s chest tingled with warmth.

‘’Like my middle name?”

Freddie nodded, running her thumb across the back of Regina’s hands. Years have passed, and so many things remained the same: holding Regina’s hand, kissing her felt just as electric, even while Freddie was uncertain of her actual identity. Maybe it was fate that brought them together again, after tearing them apart so cruelly. Maybe they got another chance from life to fix the mess the unforgiving world around them created.

‘’How come you’re back in England?” Freddie asked, absent-mindedly playing with Regina’s fingers. They were long, and soft with slight callouses; it was so real, so perfect. She dreamed about holding Regina’s hand so many times after she moved away, lying awake at night and imagining Regina holding her and humming softly to her, like she did many times during their sleepovers. Her dream had come true; Regina was here, after all. She held her hand, and hugged her close. The love of her life was finally back.

‘’Uni.” Regina replied. She brought Freddie’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. She grinned when she spotted the slight blush on Freddie’s face. ‘’I wanted to get the fuck back from Poland as soon as I could. I came here to study, and I stuck here. Guess London is more my speed.”

‘’What are your parents saying about that?”

‘’Honestly? I don’t really give a shit. They took enough away from me, don’t you think?”

Freddie hummed softly. ‘’I guess you’re right, darling.”

‘’Maybe,” Regina continued, cheeks going slightly pink, ‘’I had an ulterior motive. Maybe I hoped I would see you again, if I came back. But I couldn’t find a Fareeda Bulsara anywhere.”

‘’She’s Freddie Mercury now.” Freddie replied. Regina seemed amused, but her smile was genuine.

‘’Interesting name choice. Why?”

Freddie shrugged, a little embarrassed. ‘’I didn’t want my own name. Too many memories. Besides, I don’t really talk to my parents anymore. Only my brother sometimes. And one day, I’m gonna be a star, so I need a good name. Who would listen to Fareeda Bulsara? I wouldn’t.”

‘’I would.” Regina smiled. She remembered singing together on the top of their lungs; Freddie always dreamed about being a famous singer. She might have gotten a tad bit more confident, a little bit more out-going, but she never lost sight of her dreams. Regina truly admired her for it. If she put her mind to something, she would go through with it- who knows, Regina might pick up her old drumsticks to back her up.

‘’Whatever name you use, you know you will always have my support.”

‘’Do you love me?” Freddie asked, tilting her head to the side. There was so much vulnerability in that expression: it was open, offering her neck, laying everything bare. Her heart always belonged to Regina, even after what happened, even when she felt angry and sad and bitter. She was always Regina’s. Now she just needed to know if Regina was hers.

The blonde smiled, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close until Freddie was nestled safely in her arms, where she belonged. There was so much confusion, so much denial, but if there was one thing Regina was always certain of, even when she desperately tried to forget, it was the answer to Freddie’s question.

‘’I love you.” She whispered, wiping away a stray tear that rolled down Freddie’s cheek. She kissed her on the forehead, burying her nose in her endearingly messy hair. ‘’I never stopped loving you.”

‘’I love you too.” Freddie replied. Her voice was a little choked up, but even through the tears, Regina could hear the smile in it. She was just as happy as Regina was: last night, she hoped the girl she picked up wasn’t her old friend, because she couldn’t face the truth. Now that she did, she felt relieved, and safe at last.

‘’Don’t leave me.” Freddie pleaded, grabbing onto Regina’s arms. It was almost painful, how she pulled her close, too scared to let go. She did it once, and she didn’t want to experience that ever again. 

‘’You can’t leave again, I wouldn’t survive…”

‘’I won’t.” Regina promised, arms tightening around Freddie securely. This was a promise she would really keep, this time: no one could ever pull them apart again. No one had control over their lives anymore; they could finally make this decision for themselves. And Regina decided she would stop playing around, and finally give herself over to that feeling she tried to banish all these years. She loved Freddie, and she finally had her in her arms again. There was no way in Hell she would ever let go.

‘’I’m not going anywhere, Freddie, I swear. I’m here, and I’m staying.”

A small sob escaped Freddie’s throat as she cupped Regina’s cheeks and pressed their lips together. It was so sweet, so perfect at last. She couldn’t get enough. She had been denied this for so long, and it was time to finally indulge. She was more than willing to kiss Regina until neither of them could breathe anymore; God knows they deserved this after everything they went through.

\--

‘’You know what, making love to you is just as good as fucking.” Regina grinned, pulling on a shirt that Freddie lent her. She didn’t feel like stuffing herself back in her tight party dress; she much preferred having Freddie’s scent cling to her skin.

‘’Mhm.” Freddie purred, nuzzling into Regina’s neck and playfully licking the small hickey she left there. She wore her comfortable home clothes; she didn’t have to worry about Regina’s disdain. They have seen each other in every single state known to humankind. They had nothing to hide.

She climbed into Regina’s lap, wrapping her arms around her. Regina smiled and held her close, peppering little kisses onto her neck.

‘’You smell so good.” She cooed, drawing little patterns onto Freddie’s back with her fingertips. ‘’And you’re so beautiful.”

‘’Shut up.” Freddie squeaked, though she couldn’t stop the smile that tugged on her lips. Regina grinned, patting her bum playfully.

‘’But it’s true. You were pretty with pigtails, and you’re pretty in party clothes. You’re always perfect.”

Her eyes glinted with mischief, causing Freddie to quirk an eyebrow in question.

‘’What?”

‘’After you changed your name, you got a boob job, too?” Regina grinned, wriggling her eyebrows. Freddie let out an offended gasp, swatting at her. This, again!?

‘’No! These are perfectly natural!” Freddie huffed. Regina chuckled, tickling her side gently to placate her.

‘’Alright, alright, I believe you. It’s quite impressive.”

‘’Why, thank you.”

‘’And to think I had to leave before you hit puberty, and grew these melons…”

‘’Regina Taylor, you’re talking about my innocent child-self, this is disgusting!”

‘’You’re right, I’m sorry.” Regina laughed, leaning up to peck Freddie on the lips. ‘’Sorry for the accusation.”

‘’It’s fine.” Freddie rolled her eyes, gently bopping Regina on the nose. She heard the unmistakable sound of the front door opening, then Phoebe’s soft voice cooing to the cats who no doubt immediately slithered around her feet.

‘’My flat-mate is home.” Freddie announced. She smiled at Regina, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. ‘’I want to introduce you to her.”

‘’Alright. It’s the, uh, current best friend, right?” Regina asked, eyes narrowing into suspicious little slits. ‘’But not like me?”

Freddie shook her head, giggling. ‘’No, not like you. There’s no one like you, dear.”

Regina grinned triumphantly, dropping another sweet kiss onto Freddie’s lips.

‘’Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit cheesy, I know. But hey, it's Christmas soon, we should all be happy right?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback- not hate- is super appreciated!! ❤️ Come yell at me on my tumblr, @bambirexwrites!


End file.
